


Frozen Shadows

by PhoenixReign



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Friendship, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReign/pseuds/PhoenixReign
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya's best friend from the academy, Ayame Saiyuki has just been promoted to third seat and is transferred to his squad. However tensions rise when he now deems himself responsible to protect her at all costs. What he doesn't know that Ayame has been hiding a secret from him that he never would expect. What's her secret? Will it change their relationship for the better or worse?NOTE: Hitsugaya is slightly OOC in some chapters just so you're all aware.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Frozen Shadows

Ayame Saiyuki is a young soul reaper with abilities far greater than those around her. She is the wielder of the strongest shadow type zanpakuto in existence, Kageryu. Graduating from the academy, she was placed into Squad two with her abilities being a perfect fit for the stealth force. She was in the stealth force for two years before receiving a seated position in Squad Thirteen. She had grown close to Captain Ukitake even thinking of him as a father. The two often had tea together and just talked. Captain Ukitake was always there to listen to her and offer advice when she needed it. She loved being in Squad Thirteen. The only thing she could do without was listening to Kiyone and Sentaro’s constant arguing.

Today was an average day in the Soul Society. The sun shined brightly with no clouds in sight. Ayame was on one of her daily walks when she was approached by the two third seats of her squad.  
“AYAME!!” They shouted together as they ran towards her trying to push each other out of the way. She groaned as she stopped walking turning around watching them. They usually bugged her whenever they couldn’t settle an argument on their own.

“What do you guys want?” She asked them.  
“We have something to tell you” Kiyone stated.  
“Hey Runt! I’m going to tell her!” Sentaro barked glaring at Kiyone.  
“No! I’m going to!” She argued back. Ayame sighed knowing that the moment of peace and quiet she had was now gone.  
“Guys! Please just for once, get to the point” Ayame begged as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“Sorry” they said together before giving each other a glare.  
“Now, without arguing. What is it you have to tell me?” She asked.  
“The captain wants to speak to you” Kiyone responded. Ayame was confused by this. The captain rarely summons her unless it was to have tea or a meal together but that was a once a week occasion and they already had their tea together this week.  
“Really? Did he say what for?” She questioned. Both of them shook their heads.  
“No, he only asked us to come get you” Sentaro replied.  
“Okay……well thanks” Ayame said as she made her way back to the Squad Barracks.

Meanwhile in Captain Ukitake’s office, the Captain was sat with fellow silver-haired Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The two had come from a meeting and Ukitake mentioned that he would he would like Ayame to be promoted to third-seat. Since he already had two people filling in that position in his squad, it would mean Ayame had to transfer yet again to another squad.

_“Jushiro”  
“Yes Toshiro?”  
“I would like to have Ayame as my third-seat”_

The two were currently having tea together discussing the arrangements for Ayame’s promotion and transfer.

“So why the interest in having Ayame in your squad?” Ukitake asked  
“She’s a friend of mine from the academy. We drifted apart after I became a captain. She stopped coming by the Squad Ten barracks and now she won’t even talk to me. I figured with this promotion I can talk to her and find out what’s wrong” He explained.  
“Really? I had no idea you two were friends. She has never mentioned you once in any of our conversations” Ukitake stated.  
“I’m not surprised. I’m not exactly sure what I did to make her dislike me all of a sudden. Usually she’s very vocal when she’s upset” Hitsugaya noted. Just then, Ayame walked into the room. She got a glimpse of Hitsugaya and her face went pale.  
“My apologies, I didn’t know I was interrupting something. I’ll come back later” Ayame said as she tried to walk away.  
“Ayame wait! I want you to join us. I have news to share with you” Ukitake commented. Ayame paused for a moment. She took a deep breath before re-entering the room. “Come have a seat Ayame, I’ll pour you some tea” He then stated as he grabbed the kettle and poured tea into an empty cup then sliding it over to her.  
“Ayame” Hitsugaya greeted, Ayame have him a subtle nod and a shy glance. Ukitake could see that this arrangement might not go so smoothly.  
“So there’s a reason why Captain Hitsugaya is present. I’ve noticed how hard you’ve been working the past few years, so I decided to promote you to third-seat. Captain Hitsugaya volunteered to house you in his squad” Ukitake announced. Ayame’s eyes widened as she gripped her cup so hard that it broke into small pieces causing tea to pool on the wooden table.  
“Oh uh my apologies Captain, I’ll clean that right up” Ayame said in a slight panic as she grabbed a cloth to wipe up the spilt tea.  
“Ayame, are you alright?” Hitsugaya asked concerned. She didn’t say anything but give him a simple nod of the head.  
“Ayame is there a reason you won’t speak to Captain Hitsugaya?” Ukitake questioned.  
“Sorry, please excuse me for a moment” Ayame said feeling flustered as she ran out of the room.  
“I wonder what’s gotten into her? I’ve never seen her behave this way” Ukitake commented.  
“I don’t know, but I’m gonna go find out” Hitsugaya stated as he left the room after thanking Ukitake for his time. Ayame fled the squad barracks and headed towards Squad Nine where she bumped into someone. This particular person happened to be the lieutenant of the squad as well as her childhood best friend, Shuhei Hisagi.  
“Oh Shu, I’m glad you’re the one I bumped into. I need to talk to you” She told him.  
“What’s going on? And why does it look like you’ve been crying?” He asked. He definitely noticed she was out of it. She didn’t even have to bump into him in order to get the hint.  
“I uh…. I’m being promoted” She stated.  
“Isn’t that a good thing? Why do you seem so upset?” He questioned not understanding what the problem was.  
“Because I’m being placed in Squad Ten” She sobbed as she buried her head into his chest. Hisagi gave her a consoling hug.  
“Again, why are you upset? You used to take about how you wished you and Captain Hitsugaya could be in the same squad together” He noted. Ayame shook her head in response.  
“It’s complicated” She mumbled. As she said that, Hitsugaya appeared.  
“There you are Ayame” He stated. Her eyes widened hearing the voice of the young captain. She turned her head to see the Captain of Squad Ten standing on the rooftop of the building across from her and Hisagi. He flash stepped down to them. “Why did you run off?” He then asked. Ayame didn’t say anything. Hisagi seemed confused by this. This was the first time he had seen her like this.  
“Ayame, are you okay?” Hisagi asked. Ayame shook her head and flash stepped away. Now the both of them were confused.  
“She didn’t happen to mention what was wrong before I got here did she?” Hitsugaya questioned.  
“No, I didn’t get the chance to ask before you arrived Sir” He responded. Hitsugaya growled before flash stepping away to find Ayame. There was one place left where he might find her and that’s exactly where he found her. The cemetery were soul reaper captains are buried.  
“Ayame!” He called to her startling her in the process. She had a scared look in her eyes, and she seemed ready to flee once again. “Ayame Stop! I just want to talk” He told her.  
“Forgive me, but I cannot face you right now” She said finally speaking to him before flash stepping away. Hitsugaya growled at the fact that he let her get away. He decided to give up for now returning to his duties giving her space. He arrived back at the Squad Ten barracks entering his office with Rangiku lying down on the couch.  
“Welcome back Captain” She greeted. “Ayame isn’t with you?” She then questioned when she noticed her presence missing. Hitsugaya shook his head.  
“I don’t think she’ll be joining the squad anytime soon. If I had to guess, Squad Nine will end up taking her in” He commented.  
“Well I could see that. She is best friends with Shuhei after all” Rangiku mentioned. “Why do you want her in our squad so badly anyways Captain?” She then asked.  
“Don’t worry about it” He responded.  
“I wonder what happened to Ayame? She used to be so happy to see you when she came to visit, but now she seems to be avoiding you” Rangiku said.  
“That’s something I would like to know too. I chased her all over the Seireitei but gave up after the third time she ran from me.”  
“Why didn’t you use a kido spell or freeze her feet with your zanpakuto?” Rangiku inquired.  
“I didn’t want to give her an actual reason to be afraid of me plus that won’t work on her anyways” He replied. “Her Zanpakuto abilities are far greater than mine or any other soul reaper for that matter”  
“Yeah I guess you have a point. To think if someone like her knew bankai she’d be just as strong as the head-captain” Rangiku commented. Hitsugaya had never really seen Kageryu in action before, but he’s heard the stories. He wondered if Ayame was truly strong enough to wield it. Ayame had returned to the Squad Nine barracks and hoped Hitsugaya didn’t follow her.  
“Huh? You came back?” Hisagi questioned when he saw that she had returned. Ayame nodded her head. “So you mind telling me what that was all about before?” He then asked.  
“I can’t face him” She uttered.  
“Why not? Did he do something to you?” He inquired. She shook her head in response. “Then what’s your problem?”  
“I just can’t do it” She sobbed.  
“Ayame, you do realize you worry everyone when you behave like this. Captain Hitsugaya probably thinks he did something wrong because of the fact that you’re avoiding him.” He stated.  
“I know and I feel bad, but I don’t have the courage to face him. Things have changed since he became a captain” She commented.  
“Ayame, talk to him. I’m free for the next few hours, I’ll go with you for support and if you actually talk to him I’ll take you out for sweet dumplings later” He suggested.  
“You promise?” She questioned a bit skeptical. Shuhei always makes promises to hang out with her during his free time, but he tends to back out most of the time. He nodded his head in response. The two went over to the Squad Ten barracks to pay Captain Hitsugaya a visit. Hisagi knocked on the door to Hitsugaya’s office before entering.  
“Pardon the interruption Sir but I have someone who needs to talk to you” He spoke.  
“Who?” Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork focusing on the male lieutenant. Ayame frantically shook her head not wanting to enter the room. Hisagi grabbed her pulling her into the room.  
“C’mon you promised you were going to do this” He told her. Hitsugaya was surprised to see Ayame in his office.  
“I changed my mind I can’t do this” She said as she tried to tug her hand away, but Hisagi had a firm grip on her.  
“You can Ayame. I already told you that I won’t go anywhere. Just talk to him” He said to her trying to convince her to make amends with the young captain. Ayame took a deep breath calming down.  
“I ummm” She spoke before feeling discouraged turning away as she buried her face in Hisagi’s chest again.  
“You can do this Ayame.” He whispered to her. He then looked up at Hitsugaya. “Would you be okay with her talking facing me? I don’t know what’s wrong with her”  
“That’s fine, I just want to know what’s wrong” Hitsugaya responded.  
“What’s wrong is that I’m scared of you being a captain!” Ayame exclaimed which surprised the both of them. She turned around with tears running down her cheeks. “I’m proud of you and you deserve to be a captain, but I can’t help but be terrified for your well-being.” She finally confessed. Hitsugaya was taken back by this.  
“That doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me especially before when you ran away from me multiple times” Hitsugaya stated.  
“I thought distancing myself from you would make it less painful with the inevitable happened. With my father dying and Captain Shiba leaving I started associating the position of Squad Ten Captain with bad luck.” She responded.  
“I never pegged you to be superstitious Aya” Hisagi commented.  
“I’m usually not but I can’t help but feel anxious” She noted. Hitsugaya got up from his desk walking over to the two.  
“Shuhei, would you mind letting me and Ayame talk in private?” The young captain requested. He saw Ayame grow nervous again.  
“It’s fine, I’ll just go wait outside” Hisagi reassured her before exiting the room leaving the two alone together.  
“Captain Ukitake announced at the meeting earlier today that he wanted to promote you to third-seat. I asked him personally if I could have you in my squad. When we were kids in the academy you went on about how you wanted us to be in the same squad. Now you have the chance to. Before your father’s death you always talked about how you wanted to be in Squad 10 because it was your father’s squad so don’t think if it as my squad think of it as Captain Saiyuki’s squad” He said trying to convince her to accept the position. He could tell she was still hesitant. “Please Ayame” he begged. Never once did she ever hear him beg before, not like this. This caused Ayame to start tearing up again. This time, it wasn’t out of anxiety, but heartbreak. She could see his pleading eyes begging her to say yes. She wrapped her arms around him engulfing him in hug.  
“I’m sorry Toshi” She sobbed. He absolutely hated that nickname, but in this case he didn’t bother to correct her. He also didn’t bother pushing her off of him like he usually did when she hugged him back in the day. He stood there, letting her hug him, his arms to his sides. Minutes passed before she finally pulled away wiping the tears from her face. “If you promise me that you won’t do anything reckless. I’ll accept the position as your third-seat” She then said with a soft smile.  
“I promise”


End file.
